I finally found you
by Lantel Emmory
Summary: These dreams of another teleporter scared Feltcher. He didn't let Valkyrie find out what is happening in his life, he shut her out. Valkyrie started to feel more then mentorship towards Skulduggery, Valduggery in later chapters. Who is this mystery girl in Fletcher's dreams? What does she know and why is she sticking to Caelan?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my awesome lovers of the Skulduggery Pleasant Series. this is my first ever fanfiction and i hope there will be loads more. Derek Landy owns most of the characters in this story except my own little creation named Lantel Emmory. Hope ypu guys and girls reads and enjoys this chapter and may it be intriguing to leave your remarks. Fate well**

**Lantel Emmory**

**Chapter **1

His dreams kept him awake all night. Fletcher laid in his bed, his arms pinned beneath his head. His blonde hedgehog hair laid flat against his skull. The redness in his eyes indicated he didn't sleep much, of course who could if a girl keeps invading your dreams, it wasn't Valkyrie and that bothered him even more.

He sat up on the edge of the bed in his black shorts, legs parted, his head rested in his hands, trying to get to the bottom of things. _I just have to find her_ he snarled at himself, before laying back down on the soft bed, swinging up his legs, pulling the covers over his pale, sleek and toned body. Wasn't long until he fell to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the first short Chapter but i know the rest will all be alot longer. I would appreciate reviews on my chapters.**

**Love Emmory**

Chapter 2

Valkyrie woke up in the passenger seat of the Bentley , she quickly slid on her jacket and got out of the car. It was parked outside China's place. "Guess he left me to sleep," she mumbled out loud while she climbed the stairs.

Valkyrie didn't want to go home the previous night, not after Fergus found out about the reflection two nights before. It wasn't her fault that she forgot to tab the mirror, again. She does save the world every day, you know; from Vampires, Zombie hordes, The Jittery Jitter girls, she couldn't even remember all of the attacks except last year with Melancholia and Lord Vile, Skulduggery's subconscious.

As she reached for the doorknob, it opened from the other side. In the doorway stood the most handsome and deadly skeleton she ever known.

"Good morning, gorgeous," the skeleton smiled but got pushed away from the doorway. "After you" he softly said to her when she darted past him.

China smiled at Valkyrie, yawning and strolled closer with a big yellow file in her smooth hands; her beauty was mesmerizing to everyone. Skulduggery stretched out his bones for the file but China didn't release. She gave a chuckle and Skulduggery grabbed eagerly at the file and once in his grip, he sighed.

_After China told us about killing my family, I don't want to trust her but to get our jobs done; we needed her connections around the globe. _Skulduggery glared Valkyrie's way while she sat staring at China. He knew she didn't take it lightly when China told the truth. He closed the file and laid it on the table next to charming little dead dolls.

"Found what you were looking for, Detective?" China asked and he nodded. He waved a bone hand to leave and Valkyrie followed. "Where is Fletcher?" a new man asked whom stood next to Valkyrie, "Facade looks dashing" she answered trying to change the topic. Skulduggery raised a sarcastic eyebrow and grimaced. "He is around, we are lying low for now, he doesn't call anymore." she exhaled sharply and felt a thump in her chest, kicking a stone n ear the Bentley.

The doors unlocked with a click and she got in, staring at his hands gliding over the front bonnet, slowly tracing the metal feel of it. She reached for the horn and Skulduggery arched his back while laughing histarically at Valkyrie's face when the noised made like a old bulldog terrier.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Sanctuary doors swung open and Elder Bespoke joined in Mist's office. "You have found her? No lies, sure it's even her?" his voice was all over the place. "Ghastly, I assure you, it is Miss Low." Her black veil only revealed the movement of her lips. Ghastly made his way back to his office and sat down in his chair, he looked up.

"Fletcher, are you alright?" Fletcher sat down on the chair across Ghastly, his bright blue eyes seemed dull and his hair not well groomed for a while. "Is something wrong?" concern moved from m his lips, Fletcher inhaled deeply and just as he opened his mouth, they were interrupted.

Clarabelle skipped in with her green-hair, since Kenspeckle is dead, Clarabelle started to work at the Sanctuary by the side of Doctor Nye. "Nye told me to give you this." In her hands were four envelopes, each one a different colour. She giggled and stretched her fingers, trying to remember which one is Ghastly's. She slowly spun on her heel and made her way back to the way she came, mumbling on how dumb she feels for forgetting the colour. "I will return." Her voice echoed through the hallway. Both Ghastly and Fletcher stared in awe.

"Wasn't her hair blue?" Ghastly frowned and Fletcher nodded in confusion. "Do you think there might be another Adept like me, I mean a teleporter?" Fletcher gritted through his teeth, thinking of his recent dreams he has been having the past week.

"I'm not sure. Last I heard you are the last one, one in the entire universe." Those words made Fletcher feel a little better and special again, but he still didn't believe it.

* * *

**Please read and review. I want to know how i am doing so far...**

**Lantel Emmory**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He leaned against a wall in the park. His dark eyes watched as a few kids running around, swinging, playing in the sand and just having fun. His sources told him they heard the most wonderful news that Caelan would find very intriguing. They found another teleporter. Technically they didn't find her, she found them. Caelan loved the idea that Fletcher Renn had some competition and that maybe the new threat would end up splitting up Valkyrie and Fletcher for good. So he can convince Valkyrie that they belong together, so he can show Valkyrie his undying love and try to show her that for her he would try and be a human, although he was pretty much just an attractive vampire without a heart.

_Fletcher killed me that night in the sea but my love for Valkyrie kept me alive. _Caelan thought aboutthat night and how he got rescued by a man named Kenny Dunne, a freelance reporter, who was close by. The children went home and Caelan started to get impatient. His hands were in his pockets as he heard faint footsteps, becoming clearer. Caelan turned and saw the young woman approach. Her blonde hair went straight past her mid-waist, her black jeans fitted tight around her legs; a white blouse showed him her perfect slim waist. Caelan couldn't see her face though, for it was covered by her black hoodie, he heard a chuckle from underneath it.

"Don't be scared now," her voice had a gentle British accent. Caelan saw her hands slowly heading up towards her face, revealing it to him. Her dark brown eyes shot through his mind and her facial structures were very appealing to him. For that moment he didn't thought of Valkyrie, just of this angel in front of him. He snapped out of her trance, "My sources told me you are a teleporter, is that true?" his voice made her lips form a smile. "Indeed Vampire." She nodded and struck out her hands. Caelan didn't hesitate and placed his hands by hers, wrapping his ice cold in between hers. She smiled and let go of both his hands, fast grabbing his throat, they vanished.

Caelan didn't even have time to move back or pull a counter; he looked down and saw they were above the sea. "Help me find Mr. Renn" her fingertips sank in his throat while her other hand manipulated the air underneath them. The fresh air smelled like saltwater and the sprays of the sea barely touched Caelan. He whimpered and she placed him down on the ground where they were standing moments earlier. The sun had a crimson colour and Caelan held his throat, chuckling and going down on his knees.

"What is your name, Miss?" she frowned at the thought that he didn't know,"Emmory, Lantel Emmory", she liked Caelan, she saw him as a pet, a toy, something that can become rather useful in having by her side. She sat down next to him as she saw him drinking a serum, to keep him from changing into a vampire. She gave him a devious smile. "So do you have a girlfriend?" she tilted her head awaiting his reply. "No, she left me for someone like you, someone who killed me but I survived." He put his head against the cold bricks. "oh." She nodded and stared at the scenery in front of her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. i just want to make this note for Morgan. Thank you very much for your review. Will keep it up xXx**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Skulduggery!" she growled as she stood up, holding her side. The pain burned with every move she made. Tanith laughed as she watched Valkyrie's mouth bleeding and still trying to call for help. "Oh dear, dear Valkyrie. Are you still relaying on that old bag of bones?" the remnant inside her made her so evil and uncaring. Valkyrie cried out with tears in her eyes,"Tanith, please you can fight it." A boot met Valkyrie's back and she got shoved into the ground, making her eat dirt. After a while her body stopped moving.

The remnant sighed as the fun stopped and slowly turned, making her way to where her beloved Billy-Ray Sanguine laid. She flipped him over and carried him out towards her motorbike. A noise came from inside the warehouse and Tanith put Sanguine down," I will be back" she mumbled and speed walked back inside. She saw how Valkyrie tried standing up, and then she wasn't Valkyrie anymore.

Darquesse stood only a few metres away, Tanith could hear how she healed her bones and fixing herself. Darquesse wiped off the blood around her mouth and pulled out a loose tooth, in seconds the hole was filled with a brand new tooth.

"Goody, Darquesse came out to play." Tanith grinned, knowing this will be fun and much more of a challenge then Valkyrie had been. She launched herself towards Darquesse but got tossed straight into a nearby wall; she slid down the wall like a teardrop on a window. Tanith groaned and kicked her feet against the wall, grabbing Darquesse's shoulders and ramming her feet into her feet, but she didn't even move an inch, instead she grabbed Tanith by the throat and hauled her up.

Tanith whimpered as her throat got squeezed, she felt how the air disappeared in her lungs and her eyes only saw black and the faint laugh of Darquesse. She fell unconscious and got thrown to the ground. Tanith was no match for Darquesse.

Valkyrie panted and looked for Skulduggery's bones. She mumbled as she placed the bones together, "You really are a bag of bones." Pleasant opened his eyes and corrected his left leg and moved, you could hear his bones cracking. Valkyrie smiled, "oh shush, I never paid attention in life sciences." She wrapped her arms around his skeleton, he grunted and the embrace ended. Skulduggery picked up Tanith's body and placed her bruised-self in the back of his trunk.

"Hey, that's my friend you are stuffing in that trunk!" Valkyrie screeched at him, he tilted his skull and looked down at Tanith, he closed the door and climbed into his seat."If she dies in there, I'm killing you." Valkyrie sat in her seat, her arms crossed at her chest, glaring at Skulduggery. It was a silent drive back to the Sanctuary.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Valkyrie knew about Myra but she didn't care, she wanted Fletcher around. She took her phone from her pocket and flipped it open, she keyed in Fletcher's number. It rang six times the same annoying beeps.

"Hi, it is Fletcher." His voice made her eyes fill with tears,"Fletch, its Valkyrie. Can you please come to the Sanctuary?" she could hear her voice in the background._ How could Fletcher date a mortal? I thought he loved me, but I betrayed his love._ She sighed and Fletcher stood next to her.

"We found Tanith." Valkyrie said, the silence between them made her upset. "I know" he mumbled and leaned against the corridor wall. His body was more muscular then before, his hair still untamed but he became more mature.

They both raised their heads when Doctor Nye exited the room and they caught a glimpse of Skulduggery, Ghastly, Mist and Ravel silently talking over the unconscious Tanith. "How are things between you and Myra?" Valkyrie asked, keeping her head low. "Things are splendid, actually. Australia is nicer then Ireland. The weather is much warmer. How are you?' Fletcher asked in reply.

"Take me..." just before Valkyrie could finish she was standing at her window, she made a small bird noise and her bedroom light turned on. Her reflection opened the window and took aside for Valkyrie to climb in. She turned to invite Fletcher in but he was already gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The doors of the Midnight Hotel swung open, Lantel and Caelan made their way to the reception desk, Anton Shudder raised his eyes. "You aren't welcome." He snarled at Caelan, unaware of the stranger next to him.

"The room is for me." Lantel said firmly, Anton examined her and smiled politely," Welcome to the Midnight Hotel, Miss?" she held out her hand "Emmory." He greeted her with the same gesture.

"Ah, an Adept I see." She smiled "How do you..." she stopped him, "A gist must be fun to have, I would like to have one, but I don't like violence, you see." Anton let go of her hand and straightened.

Caelan looked at Emmory when her hand found his. "Any vacant rooms, Mr. Shudder?" she looked him straight in the eyes, she didn't blink nor moved her focus. Anton looked down in the book folded open in front of him.

"My apologies, Madam. None." He said politely. Caelan looked at the cock, hanging above the desk against the wall, it ticked and he squeezed her hand. "It's almost night, please can we go?' she nodded and made her way to the door with Caelan close by her side. She turned gracefully just as Caelan held the door open. "Oh and Mr. Shudder, room 03 was vacant." He looked down and saw that it was true. But before he could make an excuse ,they were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fletcher tossed and turned back and forth again the whole night, much more than before. This dream seemed real, it felt real. He laid on his back, staring at his white ceiling. The covers draped over his lower body, he closed his eyes again, thinking.

_They stood at the pier; the tide was high and rough. She stood in front him, her blonde hair whipping in the wind, her eyes looked into his soul, and it burned him. Her accent suited her more than in the previous dream. He saw her walking closer; he felt how her hand brushed his neck and gripped it tightly. She tilted her head as her eyes became black with hatred. She sank her blue fingernails into his throat; he could taste his own blood. She screamed at him, "I'm sorry, there must only be one teleporter and it is going to be me." _

_He felt how his lungs shrunk and the air left him, she seemed to have shed a tear. Fletcher didn't know if it was for happiness or sadness, leaving someone so gorgeous behind._

Fletcher smiled at his last thought, a frown appeared on his face. His dreams of her was never cruel ,it was always about her finding out why the teleporters got extinct and why they were the only two remaining, and now she wanted him dead.

He fluffed his hair as he checked the time, 02:34. He got up and put on a jacket and slid on his flip-flops, getting ready for a simple stroll on the beach.

His apartment was somewhere of the coast of Australia, a beautiful beach villa. He liked it near the ocean; he also met Myra here, a beautiful and intelligent mortal. Fletcher made his way down to the beach in just one teleport and started slowly walking. His hands were in his jacket pockets. After a while he could hear sea hags and water nymphs singing in the far distance.

He found a nice big rock and sat down on it, he stared over the horizon. The wind was a light and comforting breeze. He didn't have one clue what was going to happen next, he just enjoyed the moment.

Emmory and Caelan walked on the beach, talking about past events. When Caelan told Emmory how Fletcher wacked him with a bat last year, she couldn't help but burst into laughter. Caelan's cheeks glow a red shade and thanked Kenny Dunne again in his thoughts.

Fletcher heard laughing; he beamed his eyes and saw two figures near the ocean. He recognised Caelan's laugh. He teleported back with his baseball bat, gripped tightly in his hands. He appeared in front of Emmory and Caelan. Out of shock, Caelan had staggered backwards and almost fell in the ocean

Caelan growled at him, he was about to hunched and launch himself towards Fletcher but Emmory stepped in between them, not allowing any attacks.

"No need for violence, gentleman." Her voice perched through Fletcher's ears; Caelan nodded and saw how Fletcher's hands loosen grip on the bat.

"I saw you in my dreams", he blurted out, Caelan chuckled and turned to Emmory, "Let us leave, I don't want you to laugh at his hedgehog.'' He wrapped his hand around her waist but Emmory jerked away. She swiftly made her way to Fletcher, "Fletcher Renn, I am Lantel Emmory." Her voice sent shivers down his spinal cords. Emmory stared at his bright blue eyes, she blinked and he vanished.

Caelan looked at her, tears filling up his eyes, and hatred his voice. "Does this mean you are leaving? You have found him." She smiled at him and chuckled a short no, teleporting them back to Caelan's place. Emmory now knew Fletcher is staying in Australia.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Bentley parked at the Sanctuary in Roarhaven and they both entered. Elders, Ghastly Bespoke, Madam Mist and Erskine Ravel lead them down the corridor to Tanith Low.

The door opened and they saw her, Mist and Ravel didn't enter. Tanith looked like her normal silly childish self. She hugged Valkyrie tight against her muscular body; she felt Val's tears on her bare chest. "Valkyrie, you are going to soak my new brown outfit." This made the tears worse. She couldn't help it, she missed Tanith so much.

After a few seconds of more embrace and tears, Skulduggery nodded, "Miss Low" Tanith smiled and took of his hat, placing it on Valkyrie's head, giggling."Detective Cain." Skulduggery laughed at Tanith's remark.

The room fell silent as Ghastly looked at Tanith. She stepped closer and he followed, they launched at each other, hugging tightly.

Skulduggery placed his boned hands on Valkyrie's shoulders and heard Tanith's faint whimpers. The tears in Valkyrie's eyes again, but she didn't cry.

"Where is Fletcher?" Tanith asked as she and Valkyrie walked through the corridors. "He has been around, I guess." She sniffed. Tanith kneeled and met Valkyrie's eyes; she placed her hands on Valkyrie's shoulders. "Val, what happened?"

Valkyrie inhaled and counted to three in her head, "I cheated on Fletcher last year with a vampire. A very attractive one if I might add. We sort of, well we did broke it off. We only see each other here at the Sanctuary if they call him in, you know, once in a blue moon."

Tanith listened to Valkyrie's side of the story, she missed her and she knows Valkyrie missed her too. "Enough of me, now you. You left Ghastly behind after that kissed you gave him, before the remnant got in you." Valkyrie smiled as Tanith blushed.

"I don't know, Val. I mean I love him but I also don't want to hurt him, again." Tanith eyes fell to the floor and she could feel her heartbeat in her lips, she longed to have that last kiss again.

"Have you told Skulduggery, yet, about how you feel? I still remember our talk before I left." The skeleton appeared beside them, "Told me what?" Valkyrie's hope fell straight into her shoes as she looked at Tanith then at him, "Oh crap," they both whimpered.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Valkyrie looked at Tanith, thinking of how she is going to escape this one. Fletcher appeared, he looked drained, he staggered a little backwards, he dropped the bat and it made a loud metal sound on the floor.

"Fletcher" Tanith screeched as he fell down, first on his knees and his side greeted the floor with a thump.

Fletcher's point of view

I woke up on the steel table, my head was pounding and my body burned. _I guess this is how Valkyrie feels after each fight,_ he thought to himself.

What does she want from me? She is also a teleporter like me, she is just more gorgeous then me. Her deep brown eyes are mysterious but so intriguing. She seems to be with Caelan though.

I teleported back to Australia, travelling burned me from my core, it was hard to breath though. I clenched my chest, steadying my breathing.

The water hit my skin hard in the shower; I could feel the splash of every water drop. My muscles ached.

Flashback

Last night after i saw Caelan and Emmory, I went to the dark parts of Ireland. At a pub I went in, sitting down, waiting for trouble to come my way. Nothing happened for a few hours, so I made trouble myself.

On purpose I took some big tough guy's drink and pour it out over him while he was sitting. He stood up, looking angry. I balled my fists and threw a punch at him; he ducked and hauled me up by my jacket.

"You threw my own drink on me, you little punk. Now you shall pay." The man had big arms, he seemed tall, his skin was red and his eyes were a swampy green, his breath smelled like strong alcohol and bad mint sweets.

I bit him on his fist and he let go, howling in pain. My well-looked after teeth sure did the thing. The man rushed into my, slamming me into a nearby table. I hissed at him, "Is that the best you got?" my hand ushered him closer, he came at me. My head connected with his nose.

It began to bleed. He blew his nose in his hands; the blood flew in his hands and filled it. He laughed and started to run towards him, I hurled him over my hip and shoved him into the floor. The man laid on the floor out of breath, and that is when I made my way to the Sanctuary.

It is still the only place I feel safe.

Flashback

The shower washed away the previous night, I found my mouse and made my hair extremely untamed, but it looked good like it always does.

It felt good to be in clean clothes, I missed Myra so I popped into her room. The room was empty; her bed was neatly made up. She didn't have school on this day, I dialled her number.

"Myra, where are you?" there was a moment of silence, Caelan mumbled in the back and then answered, "If you want to see her again, meet us at the harbour, tonight at midnight." Then the call was ended and a noisy beep went into Fetcher's ear.

I flipped open my phone, searched for her number, I inhaled deep and pressed call. Her voice sounded dull with her greeting. "Valkyrie, I need help."

* * *

**I am dedicating this fanfiction to my 3 friends and another special person in my life [4 if you count right]**

**You people were my inspiration. 3**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Valkyrie looked at Fletcher; she saw the panic in his eyes. "Don't worry, we will find her." She hated to be the one saving Myra, Fletcher's girlfriend. She hissed in disgust just thinking about it.

He was busy fiddling with some chain in his hand, gracefully gliding it between his index and middle finger. Valkyrie felt a pain in her heart as she saw on the end of a chain was the letter M, her pain was lifted when he slid it back into his coat's pocket.

"Valkyrie, I'm sorry to be the one who might have broke your heart." His eyes looked disappointed. She smiled, "Valkyrie's heart can never be broken." She knew she was lying but she felt more feelings towards Skulduggery now.

"I guess you are right." He nodded and leaned further in his chair. "Fletcher, there is something I need to tell you." She rose from her seat, making her way towards the door; she peered out making sure no one was going to listen to them.

"The thing is, I think I am in love with Skulduggery." She said in a whisper as she shut the door. She put her weight on it, Fletcher nodded and raised an eyebrow. "I know, I have always known, the way you look at him, the way you seek his guidance. I always tried to deny it," he went closer to her.

"You always shut me out, he was there for you, and even though he is dead. I am sorry I never was the man for you." Fletcher chuckled and continued, "You need a wise, hard headed man, someone who challenges you, who makes you want to be more then you already are." His thumb brushed away her hair from her face.

He hugged her and stumbled back, "I will miss you as my girlfriend, I liked the way how you called me, asking me to help out. You made me feel like I was important in your life. Myra does it better then you, no offence though."

Valkyrie nodded, "None taken."

The door creaked open and Tanith made her way in, she looked at Valkyrie and Fletcher, she punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Hey, Mortal-dater." She snapped at him, "Ouch, I guess I deserved that."

Skulduggery entered and Ghastly behind his heels. All of them could feel the vibe between Tanith and Ghastly.

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow, "What's the plan?" she looked at Skulduggery, "Nothing yet, do you have a plan?" she chuckled," Oh, so now I'm good enough to make my own plan."

"Uh, no I just wanted to hear a joke." Valkyrie didn't find this amusing. "Why should I figure out an plan, you are still my mentor." She snapped at the skeleton.

The others kept quiet as can be, listening to the silly argument."You are the one with the brain, and he is your ex-boyfriend, remember." Skulduggery tilted his head and tapped his temple.

Fletcher growled," I am still in the room." Skulduggery said in his velvety voice, "That we are aware of Fletcher."

Tanith examined the situation; she got annoyed by the conversation. "How about this, Fletcher goes to the harbour; we wait for Caelan to show up..."

"And Emmory." Fletcher interrupted. Everybody turned to Fletcher, he was leaning against the far side wall, "She is another teleporter."

Skulduggery nodded and Valkyrie looked at Fetcher with wide eyes, "How?" Ghastly asked, rubbing his chin.

"I hear of her, she is British, blonde hair." Tanith said, "We met a while back before you guys got rid of the remnant, Sanguine told her about Fletcher. That is all I can remember."

Fletcher nodded as Tanith spoke, "She has been in my dreams a lot, asking questions about telepathy and stuff, we met on the beach, near my house in Australia, and she was with Caelan."

Valkyrie gasped, "But you killed him last year, at the ocean.". He nodded and Ghastly answered her question. "Kenny Dunne saved him, he was nearby, he took Caelan to Moloch, and Moloch took him back to Dusk."

Skulduggery burst out of laughter, "Inspector Me, don't you remember, Valkyrie? Kenny Dunne was that freelance reporter, we made fun of him." He wiped off the imaginary tears.

Valkyrie joined in the laughter and stopped when Fletcher talked, "You are laughing while my girlfriend might die."

"My apologies, these two are behaving like children." Tanith growled, sticking out her black-covered tongue.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Everything is set?" Emmory asked, over her shoulder to Caelan. He nodded like a puppy, he seemed in love.

They stood at the harbour near a big old Irish boat, Caelan and Emmory both clutching either sides of Myra. She was untouched; they didn't want to harm her.

"You know he is going to bring back up, right?" Caelan asked concern of their safety. "That is what I am hoping on. A little audience, as they watch you kill her." Emmory could hear Myra's whimpers from underneath the duct tape. "Just shut her up" Emmory ordered, Caelan whispered something in Myra's ear and she nodded. Emmory could hear him, but she kept on staring out into the waters that spread out in front of her.

"Lovely night, isn't it Fletcher?" her lips formed a smirk. "You have been expecting me." He walked to her, standing beside her.

"I knew you would come, it's in our nature to fight for survival, but not to save someone else." She looked at him, "I like you, I like your spiky hair." He smiled and touched his hair. He did more effort tonight than usual.

"Sarcasm doesn't suite you well, Lantel." Tanith appeared from behind nearby crates. "Miss Low, nice to see you again. I sense the remnant is out. "Tanith clutched Emmory's elbow, "I wish the feeling was mutual." She spat out.

"Where is Myra?" Fletcher snarled, hiding his tears and hatred. "She is with Caelan, just talking, getting to know each other, maybe sharing a few fangs and blood." This made Fletcher angry, he waved Tanith away, but she stayed, making sure he knows what he is doing.

Fletcher slapped Emmory across the face hard, her hair swept across her face. "You are going to regret that." She snapped at him.

"Am I now?" Fletcher growled through gritted teeth, about to start regretting it. Emmory straightened up, she smiled. He waited for her to through a punch or to sweep him of his feet.

"May we take a walk?" she asked, "The skeleton and the girl can get Myra, she is on that boat." She pointed to the other side of the harbour, where a grand yacht stood. Fletcher walked away informing the team of what is needed from them.

Emmory started walking and Fletcher had to catch up.

"Fletcher, you seem very adaptable, some people may find you a tad selfish and completely unbearable. You are relaxed, an open-minded person. Light-hearted and very charming, you travel a lot, still bearing the thought of your powers; you have a great sense for making your hair look good." Emmory sighed, "You don't like to be used, but you accept the fact that you are merely an accessory to some."

"Why thank you." Fletcher rubbed the side of his neck, "May I ask for what do you want me?"

Emmory came to a stop, "I like you, Fletcher." Her cheeks went a light crimson and she bowed her head, the hair whipping in the light breeze.

"Emmory, I think you are gorgeous and attractive but..." Emmory stopped him with a peck on his lips, "In love with a mortal. I know the feeling, they don't live forever but we do." She started to walk again," You know you could leave with you want to." After a few steps she turned and saw he is still touching his lips.

She smiled, "We will meet again." She teleported away. Fletcher heard Myra's scream, he teleported to the yacht.

The yacht was big and white; he boarded the dock and made his way to the living room. He saw Myra's cold lifeless body down on the carpet, she laid in a puddle of her own blood.

Fletcher could hear how Valkyrie was screaming at Skulduggery who is waving his pistol in the air while talking. "You shot her! Skulduggery! I thought your aim was better than that! That was pathetic!"

Fletcher looked down at Myra's body; he saw three bullet holes perched into her chest. He closed her eyes with his fingers and kissed her dead lips.

He picked her up, "Get yourselves to the Sanctuary, immediately." He growled and teleported.

Skulduggery leaned to Valkyrie's ear, "Temper much." Her elbow met his rib and he hissed in pain, she gave a faint chuckle and made her way to the deck, "Where is Tanith and Ghastly?" she asked him, he put his hand over his eyes and made like a sailor. "I don't know, Captain Cain."

Valkyrie mumbled something about first being a detective and now a captain, she pushed t the air and made her way to the dock.

Back at the Sanctuary, Fletcher laid Myra on the steel table, he brought up her legs. Doctor Nye looked at him, "' I am a sorcerer's type of doctor not a mortal."

Fletcher rushed towards the doctor. "I swear if she dies, I will make sure Ghastly dismisses you and sends you back where you came from , in that old warehouse, where you awaited the headless carriage and the banshee."

Doctor Nye nodded, "I will try. But Fletcher, Madam Mist brought me here, because I am the best, since Kenspeckle is dead.''

"Just make sure you don't end up like Doctor Grouse, then." Fletcher left the room. Valkyrie and Skulduggery stood outside in the corridor. "You were suppose to saved her, not kill her!" Fletcher spat out, he pressed Skulduggery against the wall, lifting his free hand to make a ball.

Valkyrie grabbed Fletcher's fist," Don't." she said. Fletcher whimpered and let go of his grip.

"Let me explain, Caelan was about to bite Myra, Emmory appeared, Skulduggery fired three shots at Caelan. Emmory teleported her and Caelan away and Myra went in front of the bullets." Valkyrie tried her best to calm Fletcher down. Skulduggery went to search for Ghastly and Tanith.

The air was cold, and the sky was dark. Skulduggery casually walked towards the Bentley. "You know I didn't mean to hurt her." A voice came from a tree. Emmory leaned against the tree. Skulduggery walked closer to her, her hands were paying with her hair.

"You knew I would have taken the shot." His voice got blown away in the wind. "I didn't think Caelan would push her into the bullets." She looked at his eye sockets.

Skulduggery summoned a flame into his hand, "What is your business here, Emmory?" her eyes went to his flame, "No need for violence, Detective." She smiled at him, "I like Fletcher, I am getting rid of Caelan tonight before dawn."

"She loves you, you know. Valkyrie loves you." She snickered," You can see it in her eyes, she admires you, adores you for your attitude." Skulduggery nodded at her words, thinking of Valkyrie's pale skin, her long black hair, "You love her too, skeleton." She smiled and disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Caelan locked himself in his apartment again, his serum had worn off. His pale body didn't need the serum anymore, he could control it. Only when he was in danger he would turn into a fierce and furious vampire, which would kill anything that crosses its path.

Emmory appeared in Caelan's apartment, he snarled, "What are you doing here?" She smiled at him, gracefully walking to him, "You disobeyed me, you weren't suppose to harm her, luckily for you I came in time." She walked one circle around him, she touched his body.

She touched his chest and he staggered back. "Don't tell me you are afraid of me?" she swept down, she pushed his feet out from underneath him with the sweeping movement of her leg. His back met the floor and cracked, he stumbled to get up.

"I thought we understood each other." He growled. "But we did Caelan, until you disobeyed me." She launched herself at him, he grabbed her and through her over him, against the steel door. Emmory left the blood running down her head, her vision blurred.

She felt how Caelan's shoulder met her gut, she howled in pain. They both fell on the floor, Emmory was underneath and Caelan on top. Her hand brushed his sleek hair, he licked the blood of her face. She hissed and pushed him closer to her, her hand found his throat, she gripped it tight and teleported them away.

Caelan looked down and saw they were above the ocean, in Australia. "You used me." he struggled to speak.

"Of course, you let people use you." She snarled at him, "I love you." He whimpered to her. Her smile formed and she laughed. "Please, tell me another joke." Caelan could feel how she squeezed harder,"Love is for the mortals, foolish and the weak."

Caelan tried his best, his skin started to shed and he turned into a vampire. His claws connected to Emmory's face and she let go of his throat. She watched as the vampire struggled in the saltwater, how Caelan was bust dying.

There was a knock at Fletcher's door, as he opened it, Lantel Emmory stood, her face had a nasty gash and she was panting. She fell forwards and into Fletcher's arms, she was unconscious.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Finally found you

Valkyrie didn't want to admit her feelings towards Skulduggery, he was her mentor, her guidance but also her secret love, the one person she could truly rely on.

Skulduggery was busy rubbing in mud on her waist, a previous event with some vampires, the gashes still burned after a while. It was silent between them, usually they would be making fun of stuff that happened that they found hysterical.

"Skulduggery, there is something I need to tell you." Valkyrie's heart started beating fast, she was afraid he might hear it. "Well, what is it?' he looked her straight in the eyes.

She became very self-aware, "I love you" she blurted out; she waited for a chuckle but nothing. She instead felt his palm brushing her cheek, he had his facade on. His touch was electrifying and so good.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands moved around her waist. Their lips met, this sent Valkyrie's tummy doing somersaults. After so many months of waiting for this moment, it finally happened.

Skulduggery broke the kiss, _I finally found you,_ he whispered.

* * *

**Well, Thats the end. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**I also want to know what you think of Emmory and Renn, What will their relations be and if Skulduggery and Valkyrie really do make a perfect couple or not.**

**Fate Well**

**Lantel Emmory**

**[Credits]**


End file.
